Hime-chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri Wiki
=Hime-chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri= Hime-chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri Fairyland is suffering, the worlds of Kaguya-Hime, Snow White, and Cinderella are slowly disappearing. Natsuki, Ringo, and Leila are three young girls have been asked to transform into the respective princesses and spread happiness amongst humankind in order to restore Fairyland. Once they transform they become a three girl idol pop group 'Lilpri' (Little Princess) which spreads happiness through song. Their 3 helpers are a bird, a dormouse and a dragon who all came from Fairyland. Crunchyroll's Lilpri information *Alternative Names: リルぷりっ, Spellbound Magical Princess, ひめチェン! おとぎちっくアイドル *Genres: Idols, magic, music,and comedy. *Episodes: 51 *Publisher: TV TOKYO *Year: 2010 *Air Date: Apr 03, 2010 to March 27, 2011 *Strange phenomena have been reported in Fairyland. In fact Fairyland is on the verge of extinction. The only way to avoid this crisis is to collect “Happiness Tones,” which only exist in human hearts, and the only ones who have the ability to collect them are the legendary “Princesses”. The queen of the Fairyland orders her “MaPets” (Magic Pets) to find three human girls who have the potential to become the Princesses. After being sent to the human world, MaPets encounter three girls at the concert of the popular idol group, Wish. Indeed, they were the girls who were to become the Princesses. About Hime-chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri Fairyland is a place where Fairy Tales are born, but the land slowly starts to disappear along with the Happiness Tones. The Happiness Tones are originally something from people's hearts which helps cultivate the land. The Queen of Fairyland believes that the "Three Princesses" would save Fairyland and decided to entrust Sei, Dai, and Ryoku with a task to find them in the human world. Sei is a bird that belongs to Snow White, while Dai is a doormouse that belongs to Cinderella, and Ryoku is a dragon that belongs to Kaguya-hime. As they enter the human world, they use the 3 gems that their Majesty had given them, and eventually finds the princesses at Wish's Concert, but they couldn't believe the fact that the princesses were children. The three princesses were: Ringo the Snow White Princess, Reira the Cinderella Princess, and Natsuki the Kaguya-hime Princess, who are huge fans of Wish. The 3 gems had three colors which are Pink, Blue, and Purple. Sei, Dai, and Ryoku come to realize that Ringo, Reila, and Natsuki were the real princesses when they asked the gems to find them once more. The princesses used the power of the gems which granted them powers of a miracle idol at Wish's concert and ultimately became a secret idol stars called "Lilpri". Ringo, Leila, and Natsuki had accepted the Queen's request of being Lilpri to save Fairyland, but they find out that no one in the human world should know that they're Lilpri or they wouldn't be able to transform to save Fairyland. P.S. Every Saturday at 8:30 PM their are New Episodes of Lilpri at http://www.crunchyroll.com/lilpri Latest activity Category:Browse